Fortuitous Encounter
by smart.deedee
Summary: A story that kept repeating itself. To be caught between a rock and a hard place was never easy, but it was always pleasant. GalaMiri. M Rated. R&R.


Pairing: Galatea/Miria

Rating: M (slight femslash or however you kids call it these days).

Claymore belongs to Yagi. I'm nothing but his humble minion.

* * *

"We need to stop meeting like this."

They always said that after realization dawned.

One smile or lost gaze would set it off. A chain reaction so strong they could not escape it. It burned through all their defenses and promises of not relapsing yet again. It seemed, however, that fate was hell-bent on them finding each other.

"Agreed."

Firm as always, the feeble willed woman had no choice but to quietly admit defeat. It was not her intention to reoffend for the umpteenth time and with the same partner in crime.

"I will admit though, these are never bad."

The blonde haired woman rose from bed to think of her next move: Leave the bed and entice or squirmish for her clothes and risk a relapse.

Her companion, head tilted whilst examining her features, wondered off, inmersed in contemplation.

"I think you'll be the sole purpose for my never returning to this city." She said, her back still turned on her rapt lover.

"That sounds awful cruel, don't you think?" A sly reply escaped through pursed lips. The pain of realization dawning again.

"Neither of us can make up our minds about the other. I know it sounds cruel, but I don't think I can stop with you in the picture."

"Huh!" A small sound, almost inaudible but still meaningful, "Mind if I take that as a compliment?"

"I do, but you will do that anyway, so go ahead." She said as she turned around searching for that treacherous clothing item, "Is that my..."

"Your shirt?" A seductive smile accompanied by a teasing tone, "Yes, it is. Looks better under you than on you, but if you must have it..."

That was all it took for her to snap.

"Take off my shirt right now, Galatea!"

Galatea was never one to dismiss orders, especially not when it came to those dictated by Miria, so she obliged.

Miria's impulsive response got her what she wanted and, simultaneously, got her in a bind. Galatea had such a talent to break Miria's resolve, and whether that was her intention or not, her _talents_ were working. Galatea has always been a sight for sore eyes, but from this angle Miria could have sworn she was in the presence of a goddess.

One deep breath; The heaving of loose breasts accompanied as she prayed for will.

_"I can't let this happen again."_ She thought, quickly collecting her clothes and nesting on a chair as far as she could from the bed.

Galatea's eyes screamed disappointment as they contemplated Miria's attempt to escape. It made her feel remorseful and vulnerable for a second, so she covered her body to try and level the playing field.

Galatea didn't know what it was to try and not succeed, except for when it came to Miria. That is why her recent failure to brush off Miria's distancing did nothing but upset her further.

"Why do you think it is so hard to settle down?"

"I should ask _you_ that question."

"I've been thinking long and hard about it, but I can't figure it out."

"Well, for normal people it must be fear of commitment," Miria replied as she readied herself, "In your case, I think it is because you think too highly of yourself."

Galatea couldn't help but smirk at Miria's remark. Truth hurts.

"It's called high standards, Miria."

"Don't you mean _no_ standards?" Miria answered, raising a brow as she looked for her shoes.

"No, Miria, seriously. What is it? I reckon you blame me for us, so tell me."

"We have gone through this before. We already relapsed, so that's enough." Miria replied as she searched for her armour.

Galatea rose from bed, forsaking all linens and exposing herself to her former lover, who unsuccessfully tried to avoid sneaking a peek at the eye of The Organization.

"I have a newly formulated theory, if you're interested."

Miria did her hardest to pretend she didn't care for this, but Galatea was being her sneaky self, so all she managed was to nod disapprovingly and carry on with whatever she was doing to distract herself from Galatea's presence.

"So we put our lives on the line all the time. Constantly fighting nightmares. Never having a life that we can call out own. Burdened by the weight of the duty placed on us. That would deter anyone from commitment any day."

"So you're admitting you're scared?" Miria asked, unsure of why she was following this line of conversation, "I never thought I'd live to see the day you would admit it is on you."

"Actually, I don't think it is on me, as you say."

"So you think this is _my_ fault?"

"Yes." Galatea said with confidence and a clear smirk aimed at annoying Miria.

"How is this my fault? How is you hitting on every Claymore on the island _my_ fault? How are your disappearing acts _my_ fault?"

Miria shook her head in disbelief once more. The nerve! _"How dare you blame me for us?"_ She thought, huffing at the thought of Galatea actually being innocent.

"Do you really want to know or do you want to keep your current set of beliefs?" Galatea asked as she approached her estranged lover.

"Oh please, enlighten me!"

Not one second after, Galatea grabbed Miria by her arm, steady and firm, pulled her close and kissed her. Miria fought back, but with such little force that she had no choice but to give in. By the time Miria realized she was heading down that slippery slope all over again, her clothes were half undone and her resolve was running out.

Galatea moved her lips to Miria's neck as she pushed her firmly against the wall to keep her bolted to her. Her lips moving slowly up to whisper in Miria's ear as her hands wondered about Miria's ample talents.

"Ok, you've had your fun after the fun, that's enough now," Miria said in between fast breaths, using the last of her resolve to try and stop her rampant lover, "This isn't about new ways in which Galatea can land Miria."

Miria pushed back, but Galatea was determined to get her point across, and if she could get some sex in the meantime, even better. That is why Miria's forceful arm was met with equal force, caught in Galatea's spare hand and put over her head, effectively stopping her; Galatea's hand serving as a means of detention. It was only in these occasions that Miria understood what is it to be trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Galatea looked at Miria sternly in the eye as she held her captive, her spare hand rummaging about the blonde's body, pressing on her pleasure points as she asserted her dominance.

"There is something you know. Something that you know and won't tell me. Something that keeps us apart, my sweet Miria," Galatea whispered, running her hand on Miria's cheek and moving lower in her path to better places.

"I don't mind being your secret. In fact, I take great pleasure in our fortuitous encounters," Galatea insisted, as her hand rested in Miria's lower abdomen, her fingers ready to start attacking in that elaborate way Miria would not dare to admit rocked her world, "But I know you think they can only be that, fortuitous encounters. Random rendezvous to be cherished and then thrown asunder, like you do the idea of you and me."

Miria inhaled deeply, her breasts heaving and touching Galatea's as their motion continued. Slowly but steady, her hands gave up their resistance, letting Galatea take complete control of her body and feelings. The proverbial white flag was flown up high as Miria bit into her lower lip; a clear sign of surrender.

"The problem with you, my darling, is one of competition. You fear I will become your rival, because of that thing you know, and that if I do, you won't find it in you to fight against me," Galatea continued as her fingers ran savage inside Miria, "However, I understand your point. I have carried with your fear. I've tried to make it easy for you to leave. I have tried to make it easy for me to forget. But dammit if you're not everywhere."

Miria was fast aproaching her grand finale, ready to let go completely and fall under Galatea's wicked spell for the umpteenth time. Galatea released Miria's arms, fully aware that she would not meet resistance from them anymore.

"The funny thing, gorgeous, is that you would find no fight in me. You would find me just like I find you right now."

Galatea moved in to Miria's lips, trapping them in hers as Miria's climax came along, effectively concealing her rampant moans.

As Miria settled slowly in her body, wrapping herself around the other woman as best as she could, Galatea broke that humble kiss meant to aid her lover.

"Because when it comes to you and me, you always win by default." Galatea whispered, laying one stray kiss on Miria's forehead before returning to bed. She was done conversing, with trying to reason with Miria. If her particular brand of honesty was too much for Miria, then that would be something left entirely to her.

Miria didn't know what to do with herself. One part of her wanted to run to her lover and claim what usually followed, while the rest of her was too struck to think straight. All she could do was flop down to the floor and lay still.

"My fault, you say?" Miria asked in between short breaths.

"Yes." Galatea replied, as she settled between linens and covers, done now with enticing Miria.

"Most ridiculous thing I've heard," Miria said as she gathered her belongings again, "You can certify yourself mad from now on."

"That's your fault too."

Galatea kept to the bed as Miria pulled her clothes over her, almost ready to escape in the most Galatea-esque fashion she could, even as she knew she could never pull it off quite like Galatea does.

Miria picked up her claymore and readied herself once more, thinking of the perfect words for her departure. Nonetheless, Galatea picked up on Miria's intentions, cutting her off before she could devise a lie.

"You'll try to convince yourself this is the last time. For your sake I hope you don't waste much time thinking it will be effective this time."

"And why do you think I won't succeed this time?"

"You would be miserable without me. That is something you won't admit or deny, which is why you are in limbo; my limbo."

"Sure." Miria replied sternly, turning towards the door.

"I'll see you soon, darling!" Galatea teased, fully aware that it would not be a threat but a promise. One she was sure would be kept.

* * *

Especially dedicated to NAAM for pushing me to write smut. I know this hardly qualifies, but I'd like to see you try doing better :hm

I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
